<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Red Handed by Zord7542</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497167">Caught Red Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542'>Zord7542</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Kissing, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harley and Poison Ivy get in the way of one of Catwoman's heists, she goes to Ivy's apartment in the hopes that she can still salvage her score, she ends up with a different type of score instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer, I don't own DC Comics or any of its characters, Everyone involved is over the age of 18, I make no profit from this work its all out of fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina Kyle was pissed, hell she was beyond pissed off. It didn’t happen often but sometimes even the world famous Catwoman came out on the bad end of a robbery. After weeks of leg work, scoping out the Gotham City Museum, learning the guards schedules and rotations. Hell even seducing a guard or two so that they would give up the passwords so that she didn’t have to do any hacking of her own. The night that she decided would be best suited for her to actually hit the place, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy decided to hit it as well. If it had only been Selina, Batman probably would have been too busy to notice. But since it was all three of the Gotham City Sirens in the same place it wouldn’t take long before the Bat arrived. Selina decided to observe the pair from one of the many gargoyles overlooking the museum. </p><p>	Under different circumstances, Selina may have actually helped the other two women rob the museum. But it was clear that the other two women weren’t there to rob the place, instead they were there to trash it. Harley with her large mallet spun in circles knocking down marble statues and letting them smash down on the floor. “Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ivy this is the best freaking night of my life!” Harley shouted as she ran up to one of the priceless paintings hanging on the wall. She took a knife out of the back pocket of her amazingly small pair of shorts that she was wearing. She cut the face out of the painting and put it over her face, sticking her tongue out from the mouth hole that she had cut. “Look Ivy I’m Puddin.” Harley said, making a raspberry sound.</p><p>	“Oh Harley honey don’t bring him into tonight.” Ivy said with a giggle as she pulled the canvas off of the other woman’s face. From up on her perch Selina cocked an eyebrow as it appeared that the two women may actually kiss. Not that Kyle had a problem with that, she had experimented with Holly more than once before. It just wasn’t something she thought that she would ever see, The two women were always seemingly very close in Arkham, Kyle just never would have imagined that she would actually see Quinn leave the Joker. </p><p>	Quinn pulled away from Ivy and began skipping around the Museum once again. The redhead only chuckled at her partner as she watched her destroy several more pieces. Just as Catwoman was about to hop down and say hi, Harley did exactly what Selina was hoping that she wouldn’t. She smashed the one thing that Selina had been after, the Jade Tiger. </p><p>	It was a piece that had been on loan in Gotham from the Metropolis Met. a gemstone the size of a Bengal Tiger completely carved out of the green stone. It was priceless, and something more than worthy of Selina’s own personal collection. Her mouth hung open in shock as she watched it get smashed to pieces, as it crumbled Harley smashed it again, and again, and again until anything resembling a Cat was completely destroyed and dust. </p><p>	Catwoman’s whole body tensed as she prepared herself to jump down and start whooping all sorts of ass. But before she could make her move the skylight in the center of the museum shattered as Batman himself glided down in the center of the room. Both the women on the floor stared at him in shock for a moment, neither one of them moving. Selina wanted nothing more than to sit back and watch the asskicking that she knew was about to go down. But she feared that if she stayed that Bats might think she was an accomplice to the whole break in. To be fair she was there illegally, so it wouldn’t have been the biggest jump in the world to assume that Selina had been there to help. Using her whip Selina exited the Museum through the hole that Batman had made. </p><p>	She went right home, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar in her apartment. She popped it open with one of her claws and began to take a long drink. Using some of the money that she would have undoubtedly earned by fencing a painting or two from the museum she could have taken a nice vacation and gotten out of the city for a while. Instead now she had to find somewhere else to rob so that she could still make enough money to keep the lights on. </p><p>As the wine bottle started to get lighter and lighter in her hand, Selina found herself thinking more and more about the duo of women that ruined her night. It had been almost 3 hours since she left them in the Museum to fight Batman, surely by now they would be locked away in Arkham for at least the night. The security there was an absolute joke but usually they could hold someone for a night. </p><p>A smile crossed Selina’s face. She remembered where Ivy lived from when she had to water the other woman’s plants. With Ivy locked in Arkham it would be beyond Easy for Selina to break into her apartment and take whatever she wanted. Hell depending what kind of loot Harley and Ivy just had laying around she might get that Vacation after all.</p><p>Selina made her way across town towards Ivy’s apartment. It was a greenhouse on top of one of the buildings in park row. Such an easy place for someone who had nails that cut through glass to break into. As she landed on the roof of the greenhouse Catwoman smiled, she cut out a circle just big enough for her to squeeze through in the roof and hopped down. All the lights in the place were off which was a pretty good indicator that nobody was home. “This will teach those bitches to ruin my score.” Selina said to herself, sobering up but still feeling a little tipsy as she looked around the living space. Finally she was able to find a small safe where Ivy must be keeping all of her valuables. </p><p>The safe was so low to the ground that Selina had to bend over to crack it. As she dialed the combination she purred with glee as she could hear the tumblers falling into place. But just before the third one clicked and she would have been able to crack into the safe, Kyle suddenly felt constricted. Her eyes went wide as she let her claws out hoping that she would be able to cut through the vines that had surrounded her and escape. But she was pulled upside down too quickly for that, she spun around in the air like a top for a moment until she was far too busy to know what was happening. </p><p>When the world around her finally seemed to calm down she found herself face to face with Ivy. the green woman had nothing on but a blood red sheet wrapped around her body. Selina had seen the other woman up close enough times before to tell that Ivy was wearing one of her special lipsticks. Her lips glimmered under the bright lights. “Now tell me Kitty Cat, what do I owe the pleasure?” Ivy asked as she began to walk closer and closer to Catwoman. The other woman's voice in its usual sultry tone. </p><p>“Just a little payback for earlier tonight red.” Selina said, looking sheepish. She had been tied up and at other peoples mercy before, but there was just something about the way that Pam was looking at her that made her feel uneasy. </p><p>“Oh? Do tell, what have I done, to warrant such an attack?” She asked as she began running her fingers along the exposed skin of Selina’s neck. It was times like these where Selina regretted her choice of attire. Her black skin tight Catsuit was great for all the aerial maneuvers that she could pull off, hell it seduced Batman into taking it easy on her for years. But it always seemed to bite her on her fine ass whenever she got tied up. People always felt like they could be more handsy with her. </p><p>“You and Harley destroyed my score at the museum.” She said, sounding more than a little annoyed. “That was supposed to punch my ticket out of this hell hole for a little while.” Selina said doing her best to remain calm and in control of herself. </p><p>“Tisk Tisk, I’m awfully sorry Kitty.” Ivy said batting her eyelashes at Selina. “Isn’t there anything that I can do to get you to forgive me.” Ivy said, her face growing closer and closer. </p><p>Selina braced herself, she knew what was coming next and that there was nothing she could do to stop it. The vines were too tight, no matter how hard she struggled, there was no getting out of it. As soon as the red heads lips touched her own, Selina would either be poisoned without any hope of getting a cure unless Batman, or Ivy was able to give her one. Or she would be trapped as Ivy’s slave for as long as Gotham’s own Mother Nature wanted her to be. She figured that she might as well enjoy herself.</p><p>Isley purred into the kiss as Selina was the once to initiate it. It was clear to Pamela that Seilina knew what she was doing, not that it came to much of a surprise to her though. Before Ivy had come around Selina was the biggest seductress in town. She had heard rumors of the cat-burglar being an exotic dancer before her time in a costume. Thoughts of getting Selina to pole dance for her enticed Ivy. </p><p>Kyle had free will for as long as the kiss lasted. She was grateful for that at least, who knows what Ivy was going to have her do while under the influence. If the redhead wanted to make out more, Selina had to prove that she had more talent than Ivy could imagine for her. She found herself thankful that she ran into Ivy instead of Harley, Batman had obviously captured the clown girl in the museum while Ivy made her escape. </p><p>Selina liked Harley, or at least she tried her best to. Kyle had been in enough abusive relationships in her life to be able to sympathize with the other woman. The only trouble was that Quinn was such a wild card. Each time you interacted with her could be considered a first impression, she almost never acted the same way twice. A complete wild card that couldn’t be relied on. “Awe red, i know you’re all sweet on me but ya didn’t have to get me a pet!” Harley’s voice echoed through the greenroom.</p><p>Selina’s eyes went wide with shock as she felt an unseen hand grip her ass tightly. She could feel Ivy smiling into their embrace as she finally removed her lips from the short haired brunettes. “What can I say Harl, she just dropped right into my lap.” Ivy said looking around the still restrained Selina to look at Harley. </p><p>Quinn walked around Kyle and wrapped her arms around Ivy, her red and black hair hanging loosely from her shoulders as her naked grey body wrapped itself around the green woman’s. “Hey! No Fair!” Harley said in her usual loud and obnoxious voice. “Since you got a taste of her, I should be able too!” Harley said as just as a complaining child would. </p><p>“If that's what you want, go ahead.” Ivy said, smiling at the other woman, she brought the sheet up to her mouth and wiped off what was left of the lipstick from her own mouth before she kissed Harley. “Just make sure that you clean the Lipstick off of her mouth before you kiss her Harl.” Ivy said as she handed the other woman the sheet. </p><p>“Yes! You really are the best ya know that?” She asked Ivy before she began skipping over to Selina. Kyle felt as though she was a prisoner inside of her own body. She could see and hear everything that was going on around her. Hell she could even feel how tightly the vines were that wrapped around her body. But as Harley got closer and closer to her. She was powerless to pull herself away, Kissing Ivy was one thing. The green woman was literally a nature goddess, if sex walked in Gotham its name was Pamela Isley. Harley Quinn however was almost a step too far for Selina. There was no denying how sexy the clown woman was, nor how great her body was. The real issue that Kyle had by being kissed by the other woman was that she wasn’t sure where on the Joker the other woman’s lips HADN’T been. “Pucker Up cutie.” Harley said as she cupped Selina’s face. </p><p>Selina tensed for a moment, she wasn’t sure what she could expect from the other woman. She pictured kissing Harley to be the equivalent of kissing a Shark or some other type of Predatory animal, more intent on doing harm than actually providing pleasure. </p><p>But as their lips sealed together, Selina realized that she couldn’t have been more wrong. She felt the other woman’s tongue run along her own lips as though to gently ask for permission, Kyle found herself wishing that she had control over her own mouth at this moment. If she had, her tongue would most assuredly be dueling with Harley’s. She felt the pale white woman’s hands roam over as much of her body as they could. Gently squeezing on Selina’s ass, in the background she could hear the sounds of Ivy moaning. </p><p>Suddenly it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her mind. Selina could move her mouth again. She immediately allowed Quinn’s tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned as the former Psychiatrist's tongue worked wonders inside of her mouth. She could tell that Harley was starting to get turned on, as they continued to kiss she could feel that predatory nature of the other woman beginning to take over. Quinn bit her bottom lip hard, almost enough to draw blood from Kyle. As Harley moaned herself she pulled away from the kiss, she ran her thumb along the edges of Selina’s mouth wiping away her own spit. “I dunno red, I think that we should keep her.” Harley said as she looked over to her partner in crime. Ivy was laid out onto a table fingering herself. </p><p>As she heard the other woman's proposition she stopped fingering herself and looked up at Quinn. “Oh? And what would we do with her?” Ivy asked, raising her eyebrow. Selina wasn’t sure she liked where this was going, on the other hand though she also wasn’t sure that she didn’t like where it was going either. </p><p>“Well first, we’d have to house train her.” Harley said smiling at Ivy as she slapped the other woman on the ass. Selina perked up as much as she could in her vine restraints.”With an ass like this it’ll be fun breaking her in.” Harley said as she ran over to Ivy, she hopped into the other woman’s lap and began furiously kissing her. Selina could find herself getting more and more turned on as she watched them. She had never really checked out Harley like this before, and she was sorry that she hadn’t. The Joker’s former girlfriend was a lot sexier than most people gave her credit. She had the body of a gymnast underneath that full body suit. It was no doubt that her new choice of attire suited her sexieness far more. </p><p>	“Alright, you’ve sold me Harley baby.” Ivy said as she waved her hand. The vines that had trapped Selina fell away and she was free. Just as Catwoman was about to rush out of the apartment though, she felt Ivy’s control take her over again. She stood straight up, frozen in place. “Leaving so soon Kitty Cat?” Ivy asked in her mocking tone. “But the fun was just about to begin.” the redhead said as she and Harley, arm in arm walked over to the large bed in the bedroom. Both of them sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading their legs wide as they showed off their moist pussies. “Tell me something Cat, do you want us?” Ivy asked as she snapped her fingers. </p><p>The tension in Catwoman’s face disappeared as she could move her head. The rest of her body however remained frozen. Kyle took a deep breath as she looked over the two other naked women. On one hand she should be fighting them, if she gave into her own sextual desires almost nothing good could come of it. But on the other hand, kissing both women had been the highlight of her night  by far, things would seemingly get a whole lot better if she did decide to stay. “I want you.” she said quietly, it almost came out as a mumble. </p><p>	“I’m sorry, what was that?” Harley said, bringing her hand up to her ear. “It sounded like you said something but i'm not really sure.” She said giggling to herself.</p><p>	Selina swallowed her Pride. As much as she didn’t want to give the other women the satisfaction, she also wanted to get fucked already.”I said I want you.” She said looking back up at the other women feeling a bit more confident.as both of the other women smiled at her, Selina could feel a shiver go down her spine of excitement. </p><p>	“Which one of us do you want more?” Harley said winking at her and cupping her own breast upwards making it seem larger than it really was. Ivy looked over at the other woman and shook her head. </p><p>	“Why don’t we see which one of us she wants more Harl?” Ivy said smiling at her girlfriend. “Let's have our new kitty cat eat us out, surely that will solve which one of us she likes more.” Ivy said with a smile she snapped her fingers again and Selina immediately dropped to her hands and knees. “Why don’t you go to the better kisser first Cat?” Ivy said with a smile<br/>Pam’s jaw immediately dropped as Selina crawled her way over to Harley. She had given the other woman just enough control of herself to make the decision not for a moment thinking that the brunette would actually choose Harley over her. But there Selina was, putting her hands onto Quinn’s thighs as she dove face first into her snatch. “HAHa” Harley said as she pointed at her girlfriend and laughed. </p><p>Selina couldn’t believe that she had chosen Harley either, there wasn’t any sort of influence in her mind from Ivy on the decision that much was clear. She just reacted after the other woman told her to move. Selina sloppily began eating out the pale woman. She could feel her face gradually becoming covered in the other woman's juices. Both Harley and Selina were loving every moment of this, Harley especially enjoyed herself as Pam wrapped her lips around one of her breasts. It didn’t take long for Harley to be the one who was moaning out in pleasure. “Glad to see that you’re not too sore of a loser red.” Harley said breathlessly as she fell back onto the bed, her green girlfriend straddling her just above the top of Selina’s head as she made out with the other woman. </p><p>Harley screamed as she orgasimed, but it was all muffled inside of Pam’s mouth. Selina used her own mouth to catch as much of the crazy woman's cum as possible. It tasted better than she could have hoped, once the well ran dry however, she looked up. Poison Ivy’s bubble ass was right there in front of her face. As she made out with her girlfriend the plant based Villain had lost control of Selina, her concentration obviously broken. </p><p>Using her own free will to her advantage Selina brought her face forward. She could feel Ivy go ridgid as her tongue entered the other woman’s ass. Eating out another woman’s ass had been something that Selina had always wanted to try, but was always afraid to do. The very prospect of it just seemed so unclean, so dirty. But as she was undoubtedly about to be fucked by two frequent Arkham patients, she decided now was the time. Also if there was anyone to ever try this out with, it would be Ivy. </p><p>On the other side of Pam, she looked down to see Harley’s mischievous face as the red and black haired woman began fingering Ivy’s pussy. Pamela wasn’t sure how much of this assault she could take from both sides. Harley’s fingers had been well trained in everything that Ivy enjoyed sextually, and Selina’s tongue which was obviously inexperienced didn’t lack at all for enthusiasm. Ivy wanted to get lost in this moment, she wanted to surrender to both of the women’s advances. But before she could cum, a better idea crossed her mind. She grabbed Harley’s wrist and pulled it out of her, then she grabbed Selina by her forehead and pushed her back away from her ass. As she had a moment to breath Ivy laid down on the bed, she spread her legs and grabbed both women by the hair, dragging them into her dripping pussy.</p><p>Selina loved having her hair pulled, from the moan that Harley let out, the other girl wasn’t especially against it either, both women looked at one another out of the corner of their eyes. They shared a smile as they both stuck their tongues out and stuck them inside of Ivy’s pussy. For Selina, this was heaven, there was something about Ivy’s sex that had a physical reaction on her tongue. As it touched the other woman's juices, it literally felt as though her tongue was the thing that was orgasiming. As both their tongues worked in tandem inside of Ivy it was almost as though Selina and Harley were kissing again. Their tongues rubbing up against one another as their red headed mistress moaned above them. </p><p>Ivy gripped the two women by the backs of their heads and beckoned them forward. She was close, so close to finally orgasiming that she could taste it. They would really have to keep Selina around at this rate, Harley had stepped up her game quite a bit as she was eating the red head out. The competition between the two could only work to Ivy’s advantage. Finally the pair had gotten her where she needed to go, the plants all around the apartment shook and danced as Ivy came into both of the other women’s mouths. Harley and Selina actually fought for positioning between Ivy’s legs drinking as much of the cum as they could. Just as it felt like an organism on their tongue, it had the same effect as it moved down their throats. </p><p>After Ivy finished cumming, she laid down on the bed for the moment. The two other women made out on the floor as she caught her breath up on the bed. Pam wasn’t always the best at sharing, but in this moment, having someone else to deal with the massive amount of energy that Quinn possessed was a blessing. Ivy massaged her worked clit for a moment as she thought of what they would do next to the Cat Burglar.</p><p>Down on the floor, Harley peeled the suit right off of Selina. Kyle usually would have to help someone get the tight leather off of her curves but Quinn got the job done without so much as a hint. The crazy woman’s tongue licked the sweat from between Selina’s nipples, she felt the pale woman’s hand between her legs playing with her own kitty. Before she could get too turned on, suddenly she felt Harley’s other hand reach around to her ass. Her fingers entered inside of her asshole. </p><p>“That’s right Kitty, you like things dirty dontcha.” Harley said smiling into their kiss. Before Selina could respond she felt Ivy kissing the back of her neck. “I think it's time that we fill her up, whatta ya say Pammy?” Harley asked looking over Kyle’s shoulder.</p><p>“Read my mind babe.” Ivy said winking at Harley. “Get onto the bed Selina, it’s time to show us how good of a girl you can really be.” Ivy said with a smile. </p><p>Selina shoved Harley away from her, She crawled up onto her hands and knees onto the bed. Kyle was fully in control of herself, that didn’t matter though she needed this, whatever it was the pair of thieves had for her. </p><p>As she looked over at the other two women she smiled and bit her lip. The pair of women each had custom strap ons that they began to fasten around their waists. “Here, put this on your cock.” Pam said as she spread a green sparkling lube over her dildo. To Selina’s intrigue, Harley quivered as it touched her hand. </p><p>“Oooohhhhh fuck red, Do you think that she’ll be able to handle this.” Harley said, it almost sounded as though she was close to cumming herself as she began to spread it across her cock. </p><p>“She’ll have to if she wants to hang around with us Darling.” Ivy said, winking at the other woman. “Since tonight has been all about you, I’ll let you pick, do you want our little Kitties Pussy, or her Ass.” Ivy said, biting her lip. Selina’s eyes went wide as she heard the other woman's proposition. </p><p>Harley on the other hand jumped for Joy at hearing this. “OOOOO I wanna fuck her pretty pussy so bad… Pleeeeeease Ivy.” Harley said as she hopped up and down. </p><p>“Go ahead and slide right under there,” Ivy said with a smile. She smacked Harley across the ass as the other woman rushed over to Selina. Kyle shuddered as she felt the clown beneath her. Harley’s mouth immediately latching onto Selina’s D cupped breasts as they hung into her face. </p><p>Selina was so wrapped up in how good Harley was as treating her tits that she didn’t notice Ivy walking up behind her. It wasn’t until the other woman’s cock entered her ass that she noticed the other woman was behind her. Once the cock entered her, she realized what it was that the other two women had put onto their toys. It immediately felt like Selina was cumming as the cock pumped in and out of her ass. As she moaned Harley got the hint and began to thrust into her as well. The tingling feeling of pure bliss taking her over from both of her holes.”Tell me Kitty, who do you belong to?” Ivy asked as she pumped into the sweaty woman.</p><p>Selina closed her eyes, her whole life she had sworn that she belonged to no man. If she told Ivy what she wanted to hear, Kyle felt like she would be betraying that vow. But as the two women continued to fuck her, it just felt SO good. Kyle had never been addicted to anything in her life other than the thrill of taking something that was supposed to be unstealable, but the feeling of the other two womens cocks inside of her overtook that. Selina wasn’t sure if she was cumming, had came, or was still building to a climax. She was trapped in perpetual bliss. “I’m-I’m yours.” Selina moaned out, her body felt so tired, it was so confused by all of the pleasure that she was feeling. </p><p>“Ya Know Ivy I don’t think I want her to be running around in that skimpy outfit anymore. I think she should just be ours.” Harley said from underneath Selina. The Pale woman sucked on her neck undoubtedly leaving a hickey.</p><p>“You’re right Harl, I don’t like the idea of our little butt slut here getting all of this damaged.” The green woman said as she ran her hands along Selina’s back before slapping the brunettes firm ass. “Will you quit being Catwoman for us babe?” Ivy asked as she leaned forward, her large breasts rubbing against Selina’s back as she kissed her between the shoulderblades. </p><p>“Wha-What would I do?” Selina asked, it didn’t matter to her if they wanted her to jump into a vat of chemicals to bleach her skin or to undergo an experimental plant treatment to turn green. They had completely broken her. </p><p>“Well i dunno about you Ivy, but i think that we need someone to clean up the place.” Harley said as she licked the underside of Selina’s breasts.</p><p>“Oooooo I’m sure we could cut up her naughty little outfit into a maid suit for her.” Ivy said with a smile as she continued to thrust inside of the other woman. She cupped both of Selina’s asscheeks as she braced for the large impact she was about to deliver. “Whatta ya think Selina? Do you wanna be our naughty little maid?” Ivy asked as she pulled the cock almost completely out of the other woman’s ass before slamming it into Kyle as hard as she could.</p><p>“FUCK! Yes I’ll do it! I’ll be the sluttiest Maid you’ve ever seen, Just aslong as you keep fucking me like this!” Selina moaned out as she collapsed on top of Harley. Quinn didn’t seem to mind though as she just cooed and kissed the barely conscious woman.</p><p>“We have to hit up the Museum more often Harl.” Ivy said exhaustively as she pulled the cock out of the other woman's ass. The three of the Gotham CIty Sirens all fell asleep, tangled together as they would be for the rest of the week to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for another fun request, If you have a F/F request with any other DC ladies or another fandom and you'd like me to give it a shot/talk it over with you. Shoot me an Email @Zord7542@gmail.com or leave a comment below. also if you enjoy my works feel free to leave a Kudos they mean the world to me. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>